Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood episode 8
by Nightmaress1
Summary: This episode is when Ed, Al and Shannon explore the 5th Laboratory. I have been a bit lazy and left out a few bits and pieces of this episode.


Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood  
Episode 8

Alphonse encounters a suit of armour.  
"Who are you?" asked Al  
"I am known as Number 66. Well that's the name these people gave Me, but you can call me the mysterious serial killer of Central! Barry the Chopper!" replied Barry.

***  
"Well this must be the place." said Ed.  
"Yeah, they make the Philosophers Stones here. It has the proof. All the blood stains from the dying." said Shannon.

"Oh! What do we have here! A girl and a boy! Looks like you to are on date, am I correct?" called a voice of an appearing suit of armour from the shadows.  
"Who the hell are you!" called Ed.  
"Around here I'm known Number 48. But my real name, well, you can just call me The Slicer. The mass murderer." replied the armour.  
"You think you can take him down, Ed?" whispered Shannon.  
"Yeah. This shouldn't be too hard. I spar with Alphonse, shouldn't be too different. Go have a look around, but keep your mask on." replied Ed feeling ready for the fight.  
"Just call my name if you need help, I won't go to far." said Shannon. With that said Shannon clapped her hands together and disappeared with a flash of purple sparks.

***  
Back at the hotel, Ross and Brosh go to check up on the 3, but found out that they have snuck off out the window.  
"Dam it!" yelled Ross.  
"AAAHHH! Major Armstrong is going to take his shirt off and yell at us again!" whimpered Brosh.  
"Come on Sargent. Let's go!" ordered Ross.  
"Where?" asked Brosh.  
"To the 5th Laboratory, of course!" answered Ross.

Ross and Brosh stormed out of the room and to a car.

***  
During the duel between Slicer and Ed, Ed's arm starts to feel funny.

ED'S P.O.V.  
What's wrong with my arm it doesn't feel right! If gets worse, I'm going to be in trouble!

***  
While Shannon was exploring around the 5th Lab, she heard foot-steps  
"Who's there!" called Shannon.  
No one answered, but the way they did, was with a punch to the stomach.  
"Oh! I got something!" said a mysterious voice.  
"Don't kill it, could be a worthy candidate for human sacrifice." said the other voice.

SHANNON'S P.O.V  
Ouch! That hurt. It won't keep me down! What the hell did they mean by 'human sacrifice?'

***  
"Let's drag her to where we're going." said one of the voices.  
Shannon played unconscious for a little while, then slowly and quietly, drew her sword and tried to stab the person her was dragging her.  
"Ooo, nice try, shorty!" said the person dragging her.  
"I'm not short!" yelled Shannon.  
"I got her angry!" the person who was dragging her said.  
The one, who was dragging her, dropped Shannon. Then clapped she hands together and disappeared with purple sparks of light.  
"Wow! Father never told us about this girl! She would be perfect for sacrificing!" said the one that dropped her.  
Shannon reappeared behind the one who dropped her and drove her sword right through the person.  
"Ha! I got you! I win! Now, to kill the other!" Shannon said cockily.  
She then swung her sword right and sliced the other person in half.  
"Well that wasn't hard." said Shannon.  
She then heard a noise. The people were regenerating.  
"What the hell!" yelled Shannon.  
One of them punched her in the back of the head, and then she fell unconscious.  
"No. We won." whispered one, in her ear.

***  
Ed only just heard Shannon getting punched. He was mad now.  
"NOW SHANNON!" yelled Ed.  
Slicer hesitated and turned around ready for the attack.  
Ed got up and punched Slicers helmet off.  
"HA! What are you going to do now?" said Ed whilst picking up Slicers head.  
"I'm not finished yet. Brother, get him." said the Slicer.  
Ed turned around and saw the Slicers body got up and sliced Ed in the side.  
Ed was now getting tired.

ED'S P.O.V  
Dam! This is getting hard and I'm starting to feel dizzy because I've lost too much blood. Dam, I hope Shannon is Ok, or we'll be in trouble again.

***  
Ed was now pinned to a wall and his arm wasn't getting any better.  
"Are you ready to die?" asked the Slicer.  
"Not a chance!" said Ed with confidants.  
Slicer took his stance and started to charge at Ed.

ED'S P.O.V  
I'm going to die now! I'm going to die now! Wait. This looks like one of Scars attacks. If I think back when the best time is to strike, it's just like Scars and I know when to. NOW!

***  
Ed quickly got up and clapped his hands together and hit Slicers body, which was then destroyed.  
"AH! That's so creepy! It's moving! You're not going to tell me your actually three brothers now are you?" asked Ed, poking the other half of the body.

"Brother! How did you do that?" asked Slicers head in disbelief.  
"You just reminded me of someone fought not that long ago." replied Ed.  
"So are you going to tell about the stone now. I did beat you at your own game didn't I?" asked Ed.  
"Yes, I shall tell you all about the Philosophers Stone and who created it was-" Slicer was cut off by two long sharp sword like objects came flying out of the shadows and got Slicers head and hit the blood seal.  
"Brother!" called the body.  
"Number 48! You shouldn't go around telling our secrets to everyone. And you almost killed one of our important human sacrifices." said a voice with the person appearing from the shadows.  
The long sharp objects were in fact nails if the lady that just appeared.  
Another person followed, with Shannon slung over his shoulder.  
He put the girl down and got his own sword. He walked over to Slicers body and destroyed the blood seal, which instantly killed the other half.  
"You were getting in the way any." said the man with the sword.  
"And how is the Fullmetal- PIPSQUEAK?" he asked while stabbing the blood seal.  
"Don't call me PIPSQUEAK" Ed said weakly.  
"What would you rather? A-pipsqueak?" asked the man who was walking closer, just to annoy Ed.

"Shut up! Who are you and what do you mean by ham sacrifice?" asked Ed.  
"Sorry! Can't tell." he answered.

Ed tried to clap his hands together, but his arm gave out.

"Having some technical difficulties?" asked the woman.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ed in frustration.  
"What are we going to do with you? Knock him out Envy." said the woman.  
"LUCKY ME!" yelled the man with excitement.  
Ed was too weak to fight back.

The man grabbed Ed by his braid and kneed him in the stomach, which knocked him out.  
"Leave him alone!" called Shannon, who was slowly regaining consciousness.  
"Oh look, she's awake. Hey I heard that there was a new State Alchemist in town. Would you be the one?" asked the woman.  
"Yes that's me!" Shannon yelled weakly.  
"Too bad! We have to quieten you down." said the woman.  
Her fingers extended and stabbed both of Shannon's sides. Blood went everywhere.  
She fell to the ground.  
"They know too much. Blow it up."  
After that was said, the man with the long hair picked up the two alchemist' and ran them outside.

***  
Outside, Alphonse was ring tormented by Number 66's comments.  
"What if you're just a puppet? A soul made by your brother?" tormented Barry.  
"No I'm not!" yelled Al.  
"Alphonse! Watch out!" yelled Ross.  
Ross shot Barry in the hand.  
"Next time, it goes through your head!" said Ross.  
Then, they hear the building collapsing. They then see Edward and Shannon being carried by someone with long hair.  
"Hey there! Got a present for you!" he said "Have both lost a far bit of blood, so I would think of taking them to hospital as soon as you can!" said the man whilst placing them on the ground.  
"Edward! Shannon!" said Alphonse in worry.  
"Quick! Let's get going! Brosh get over here and help me!" ordered Ross to Brosh.

Alphonse carried Shannon, while Brosh carried Ed on his back.

***  
Next door, the Central Prison, the prisoners were getting restless and wanted to know what was happening at the Lab.

In a separate cell, Kimblee was feeling happy about the sound of a collapsing building.  
"My! What a wonderful sound! The sound of destruction makes my blood fired up!"  
"Keep it down in there Kimblee!" called the police warden.  
"Sorry, just reminding myself of the wonderful times in The Ishvalan war."


End file.
